1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing particulates from air with a fan having a unique fan blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various products are available to remove airborne pollutants from the air. Fans are used to move air and improve ventilation and have been used in various settings. Removing particulates from the air by use of a ceiling fan has been one method utilized to reduce air pollution and improve air quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,976B1 discloses a method for removing pollutants by attaching a multi layer stack of sheets to the surface of a fan blade. The sheets have a tacky surface disposed on their outward facing sides so that as the fan blade rotates pollutants are captured by the tacky surface. When the tacky surface of the topmost sheet becomes contaminated with pollutants, it is peeled off to expose a clean, uncontaminated next lower sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,340 discloses a room air filter apparatus having a multi-sided housing. A fan is mounted to the housing and operably disposed within a plenum to draw air from the plenum and to exhaust the air outside of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,131 discloses a ceiling fan for cleaning air in a room wherein each blade of the ceiling fan has a cavity open to the top and bottom surface of each fan blade and a filter unit in each of the cavities but within the confines of the fan blade such that when the ceiling fan is operated the air flow created by the ceiling fan will be forced through the filter unit from the bottom surface through the top surface where the filter unit can collect airborne particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,824 discloses a hollow fan blade for use with a ceiling fan with a top and bottom located so as to provide an air space sufficiently large enough to house on one or more germicidal lights in such a manner that the light will burn while the fan blade rotates. Filtering pads are located in the leading and trailing edges of the airspace between the top and bottom of the hollow blade for the absorption of smoke and other objectionable odors as the air passes through the lamp area. The ends of the blade joining the leading and trailing edges are closed.
It is an object of the current invention to simplify the removal of air particulates by use of a unique fan blade creating a cyclonic effect and providing both better air dispersion and better removal of air particulates.